


Harry's Present

by Emanning13



Series: To the winner goes the spoils [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Severus presented him with a wonderful present, but Harry had one for him as well.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: To the winner goes the spoils [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065686
Kudos: 48





	Harry's Present

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Harry was surprised with the impromptu wedding Severus gifted him on his birthday. It was such a beautiful ceremony and everything Harry had wanted. It was a quiet affair on Hogwarts grounds surrounded with her friends and family. Even though she no longer had living blood family, she considered the Weasley's and Hermione as her family. McGonagall presided over them. As Mr. Weasley gave her away to Severus, who had Draco stand for him, as she had Hermione stand for her. She wore a beautiful white gown that Mrs. Weasley had procured for her. Mrs. Malfoy had given her the bouquet of roses from her treasured garden to hold down the aisle. Severus had the goblins make their rings with emerald adorning them. They had their reception inside the Great Hall with food galore and a cake Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy helped make. Harry could not be happier. She danced with Severus in high spirits.

"I hope that I was not too forward or presumptuous for doing all this for you my dear." Severus said.

Harry smiled. "No my love. I am happy and surprised that you did this for us. I thank you for doing this. It was a wonderful and beautiful present."

"Well, the night is not over my dear." Severus smiled back.

Harry quirked an eyebrow."Oh?"

"We still have our honeymoon to go on. I have booked us a lovely week in Italy. We shall explore the sights and spend time together as a newly married couple."

"Oh Severus, that sounds lovely." Harry beamed at him.

They caught a portkey that night and landed in a beautiful villa Severus rented for the week. Harry was floored by the amount of love and care she felt by how much Severus had put into his present to her. She could not wait to tell him her surprise. She was sure he would be overwhelmed with joy when she shared it with him.

"Severus, this is lovely. I have a surprise for you as well." Harry told him.

Severus looked at her brows knitted together.

She smiled at him. She walked towards him she pulled his hand towards her. "I am with child, we shall be parents in just seven months." She pressed his hand against her stomach for him to feel the slight glimmer of magic where their child resided.

"Really?" He whispered. At her nod, he exclaimed in joy. "I am going to be a father?"

"Yes you are."

"I cannot tell you how much that pleases me." He took her in his arms and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. She moaned under him. He pulled her closer, picked her up and quickly brought them up to the bedroom suite. He disposed of their garments and laid her on the bed. He worshipped her body in kisses and lathered her belly in love and caring strokes. Harry didn't mind one bit. She loved that he found her so alluring.

Severus kissed her passionately and entered her making sure to take care not to hurt her in any way. Harry moaned at the intrusion. She knew that Severus would make love to her once he knew he had put a child in her belly. He was so passionate that first night. She blushed at the memory of him pounding away into her as soon as she mentioned not being on potions. She had tightened at the thought as well because it was all she wanted and more. She couldn't believe her fantasy had come true. She was truly the luckiest woman in the world.

Severus brought her out of her thoughts by starting to slide his hard hot cock in and out of her wanting pussy. He put a slow and sweet rhythm. He caressed her and kissed her passionately. She had almost thought he might take her over the side of the couch they had stood next to when she had shared her news. Maybe they could do that later in the week. Right now, Severus was showing her how much he loved her. She enjoyed that as well. The slow rhythm of their rocking bodies. The slow climax she reached after a long passionate love making session made it all the sweeter. She groaned and tightened around him. She stared up at him as he pushed himself into her a few more times and releasing his hot warm seed inside her making her feel whole, she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you." He whispered. She knew he was thanking her for loving him, for giving him this precious gift and more.

"I love you." She replied.

He pulled out and laid down next to her and pulled her close, sliding his hand to cup her abdomen. The small pulse of magic brought smiles to both their faces. They fell asleep blissfully.

Severus did indeed take her over the side of the couch the next day, still keeping in mind her condition, but it was everything Harry had hoped for. She moaned and groaned as he pounded into her from behind. He had just push up her skirt, moved aside her knickers and pushed in his hard member after freeing it when she had teased him hard enough to do so. He fucked her and fucked her. She couldn't get enough. It was glorious. "If you were not already pregnant my dear, I would be implanting my seed within your womb right now." Severus growled. She tightened at the thought. "Ah yes! Such a good girl. I think I shall fuck you often so that how ever many children Lady Magic grants, we shall accept and love them." Harry groaned.

"Yes, fill me Severus!" She was so lucky to have this man. He would give her many many children.

He picked up his thrusts and fucked her harder. She felt him start to get close. She tightened herself and he came violently inside her just as she came herself. It was perfect. As she calmed he took care of them and sat her down on the couch. "That was perfect my dear."

She smiled warmly at him. "I would be honored to have as many children as you want Severus."

His eyes widened and he smiled brightly at her. "I am truly blessed."

"I think we both are." She said as she lay her hand on her stomach. She could see he would not disagree with that statement.

All was well.

THE END


End file.
